Current last mile access networks for video and broadband Internet connectivity consist of FTTH (fiber to the home) or hybrid networks such as HFC (Hybrid Fiber Coax) deployed widely by Cable Multiple System Operators (MSOs) or VDSL (Very High Speed Digital Subscriber Line) deployed by telecom service providers. HFC is utilized in hybrid fiber/Coax networks while VDSL utilizes copper twisted pair in the last mile to connect to the telecom carrier's central office's main fiber network backbone. All of these networks require cable or fiber connections to the home. The last mile cable connection with ground-bound fibers or cable requires the underground trenching of streets and sidewalks to establish a physical connection, making it very expensive and a major hurdle in providing multi-gigabit Internet connectivity.